1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that can adjust a width of a dot line and an image forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus processes printing data and forms a printing image that can be output on a printing medium. In such case, the printing data has a dot pattern formed of pixels and is output with a predetermined width according to the dot pattern.
FIG. 1 shows a dot pattern of printing data. As shown in FIG. 1, the dot pattern has dot lines differing in width according to predetermined areas of the dot pattern. In this case, when the width of an output dot line is small, readability is decreased as the printing data cannot be accurately output. This problem may easily arise if a font has a dot line corresponding to the width of one dot.
Therefore, a conventional image forming apparatus performs a dot conversion process so as to increase the widths of all of the dot lines with respect to the printing data. However, since the dot conversion process is performed over all the area, even a dot line corresponding to a large width unnecessarily undergoes the dot conversion process thereby wasting toner.